The present invention relates to a sports shoe structure, particularly but not exclusively usable for skating, parachute gliding and cross-country skiing.
The problem of protecting and supporting the ankle from the considerable stresses due to the particular sport is currently felt in known types of these shoes.
These sports can currently be practiced by using a known sports shoe, which is usually constituted by a complete upper with which a reinforcement element is laterally associated; said reinforcement element is constituted by a plate which is rigidly associated therewith by sewing.
Said supporting element is thus arranged inside an appropriate seat defined on each of the two sides of the upper at the malleolus.
Said known structure is bare and simple in its construction, and has, in use, deformations which are not very correct from an anatomical point of view during the practice of the sport; the ankle is in fact not optimally supported.
Therefore, said structure does not completely comply with the particular morphology of the ankle.
The supporting elements for supporting the ankle furthermore often break due to the considerable intensity of the stresses applied to the shoe during sports activity; furthermore, said supports cannot be replaced due to the fact that they are rigidly associated inside the upper.
This situation therefore forces a user to purchase a new shoe which, in the course of time, will be replaced as well.
It is therefore evident that said shoe structure, due to the above described facts, does not perform its orthopedic function correctly.
In known shoes there is also a protrusion on the upper which is due to the presence of the reinforcement element.